1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of mailboxes and newspaper boxes and attachment assemblies for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a delivery-receiving box having a quick-release attachment. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a dual plate system for attachment to a box and a box post to make the box removable from the post, without the use of tools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past several years, decorative mailboxes and delivery receiving boxes have become increasingly popular. Numerous different themes have been applied to boxes. For example, these boxes have been designed to reflect an individual's special interests, such as farming, pets, sailing or lighthouses. Such boxes have also been designed to reflect an individual's support for their favorite sports teams or activities. Such boxes are also designed with seasonal or nature themes.
Typically, delivery-receiving box decorations are provided as decorative designs which are painted or stenciled on, or otherwise permanently applied to the box such as by permanently fastening an overlay to the box. An individual selects a box having the decorative design which suits his or her fancy. However, given the wide variety of decorative boxes available these days, an individual may find that a particular decorative design of a selected box may be out of style, or the purchaser may simply become tired of the same design. Alternatively, an individual may desire a variety of boxes to change according to their personal preference and the season or event. Heretofore, if an individual desired to change his box, the individual was required to perform a labor intensive process of removing screws and/or other fasteners to remove the box and replace it with a new box.
Unfortunately, there does not currently exist a good solution to the above-mentioned problem. If an individual wanted to take advantage of the wide variety of such boxes available to the public, he was required to attach and remove the box in the traditional means practiced in the art. This labor intensive process has led many to not fully enjoy the wide variety of boxes available. The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by referenced into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,595 to Johns, Jr. et. al. discloses a mailbox with flanges located on the bottom outside periphery of the mailbox. The flange defines a groove to support decorative mailbox overlays which are then secured by rivets. The '596 patent, however, is unsatisfactory because there has not been widespread manufacture of the decorative overlays, the attachment of the overlays is complex, and there is no antitheft mechanism to protect the overlays. Furthermore, many of the decorative mailboxes incorporate non traditional housing shapes, such as a mailbox shaped as a lighthouse or football helmet, that do not fit within the overlay design.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,610 to Grabowiecki discloses a display mailbox having an enclosure and an exterior surface having a recess for displaying an insert for a decorative piece of sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,123 to Critzer, Sr. discloses a similar designer mailbox with decorative side panels. Again, these designs are limited in their capacity to display only different design sheets. Alternative mailboxes cannot be utilized.